El magico mundo de Eri
by evolvelove
Summary: Una princesa enamorada, un principe con responsabilidades, un dragon de agua preocupado... la noche peligrosa y traicionera. La realidad pronto golpeara el reino que una vez creo con tanto amor sin piedad alguna, su crecimiento es inevitable y aun asi... ella permanece esperanzada. (Enlace a portada completa al final del episodio)
1. PrologoPrimera parte

**Prologo**

Que se podía hacer cuando uno no tiene nada ni a nadie en el mundo entero? A quien recurrir cuando uno tenía un problema del cual era necesario hablar? En el nombre de todo lo bueno, que se puede hacer cuando no hay un hogar a donde regresar al final del día?!

Y todo porque no tenía una familia…

A veces se preguntaba si es que había alguien que se preocupara por ella, se "supone" que ahora todo el mundo velaba por ella. Eri sabía que esa era una gran mentira, lo único que hacían era darle comida y supuesto entretenimiento… como querían se entretenga con algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía?

No le gustaba la televisión, hablaban de cosas tan triviales e irrelevantes que le aburría hasta dormirse o enojarse por lo ridículo que se veían las personitas en los diferentes canales. Siempre sonriendo y mostrando sus mejores caras… tal y como lo hacían en su antiguo allanamiento.

Nada había cambiado, las personas seguían haciéndole experimentos, aun le temían y le trataban diferente al resto de personas. Claro que la única diferencia era que ahora no le maltrataban tanto, ni le castigaban por desobedecer.

En pocas palabras… ahora era una princesa encerrada en una fortaleza sin derecho a salir.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginarse como una princesa y a **él** como su príncipe. Le gustaba fantasear con que algún día **el** vendría a rescatarle de este lugar, la llevaría en brazos a donde les deparara el destino... y ella le seguiría a cualquier lugar del mundo con la única condición de que estén juntos.

Sería el doble de bueno que su buen corcel Lemillion también les acompañara, siempre era mejor viajar entre más personas. No iba a mentir, lo único que le mantenía conectada con esta vida terrenal era poder verlo a **él** , sentirse segura en sus brazos mientras escuchaba todas las maravillas que le contaba.

Las promesas que sabía pronto volvería realidad.

*Buzz!*

El sonido que tanto había esperado escuchar en el día le hizo levantarse de su cama de golpe, sus manos se estiraron impacientes por abrirle la puerta a su príncipe. Príncipes azules habían muchos… Eri los prefería verdes.

El mágico reino de Eri estaba por empezar.

 **Primera parte: El amor de una princesa.**

Aún era temprano en la ciudad, sin embargo, cuando se recibe una buena crianza, uno sabe lo bueno que es madrugar y prepararse para su día a día. Ya sean adultos, niños o jóvenes estudiantes de academia como lo era en este caso.

-"Te ves contenta"-comento su amigo alado suya.  
-"Lo estoy… a-algo nerviosa también"-perdió su mirada-"Pensar que dos años atrás esto parecía tan lejano…"-un suspiro de satisfacción fue soltado.  
-"Siii… no le tome mucha importancia al tiempo si soy sincero"-el muchacho coloco sus brazos por detrás de su nuca desinteresado.  
-"Hay algo que en verdad te importe?"-le molesto con una sonrisa.  
-"Mantenerme como el número uno"-le devolvió el gesto egocéntrico.  
-"Hablas de la academia o la agencia? Si es en la academia entonces deberías reconsiderar los resultados finales del añ-"  
-"En la agencia!"-le detuvo molesto antes de ser restregado en la cara.  
-"Bueno… si es que hablo con él puede haya un nuevo empleado favorito este año"-sonrió confiada.  
-"Pfff la vida es fácil cuando eres la **princesita** consentida del jefe"-hizo un ademan con sus manos.  
-"Apuesto a que matarías por estar en mi lugar"-giro sus ojos divertida, un leve bochorno en su amigo le hizo saber que tenía la razón.

A sus dieciocho años, Eri ya podía decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que su vida no estaba tan mal. Kota era el encargado de entretenerla y hacerle reír con sus ocurrencias tontas y egocéntricas, siempre siendo humillado por ella al menos una vez al día.

Quería mucho a este chico, era su mejor amigo.

Era un poco raro saber que este molesto pero respetado jovencito sea su único amigo de su edad, aunque casi siempre él era la causa de que otros adolescentes se le acercaran… ahuyentando a todo aquel que no sea digno de juntárseles con fiereza.

Era tierno verle preocuparse tanto por ella, incluso se había planteado un tiempo en su vida si es que algo podría surgir entre ellos… la idea fue rotundamente descartada por dos simples razones.

No quería arruinar lo que tenían, le gustaba como estaban las cosas entre ellos actualmente, siempre felices de pasar tiempo con el otro sin ninguna carga emocional o deuda que cumplir como pareja. La segunda razón era más como un mandamiento para ella.

Uno que se había jurado de niña nunca romperlo, era una regla divina de princesa.

-"Oye… c-crees que este año v-venga a vernos al festival deportivo?"-pregunto nerviosa e insegura.  
-"*sigh* Poco probable, ya deberías saber lo atareado que el tipo esta siempre"-sus palabras desanimaron a la rubia-"Porque la obsesión con que esté presente? Al final siempre logra venir a ponernos las medallas y todo eso…"-comento.  
-"Nada… una tontería"-entristeció al darse cuenta de la razón del muchacho-"Creo que s-si está ahí para v-verme… siento que ganaría"-sonrió.

Probablemente Kouta ya este podrido de tener que escuchar sus cursilerías, no era de sorprenderse, en cuanto romance se trataba… Eri seguía pensando como una niña pequeña. El pelinegro sabía que no debería seguir haciéndose ideas, que estaba mal hacerle creer que tenía una oportunidad, que su "príncipe" siempre estaría ahí para ella.

El oraba porque algún día todas sus fantasías se volvieran realidad, rezaba porque un milagro sucediera y el despistado de su mentor vea a la rubia con otros ojos. Pero a pesar de que siempre estuviera de su lado… sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Y que ella pronto experimentaría lo que es tener un corazón roto.

-"Bueno… existe la posibilidad de vaya. No es imposible después de todo"-le mintió como siempre lo hacía-"Si se lo pides seguro ira, no hay nada que le niegue a su princesita a fin de cuentas"-se burló.  
-"Cállate **cocincinus**!"-le empujo levemente con una sonrisa.  
-"Te dije que no me llamaras así! Y-yo no juego esa niñería!"-se quejó el pobre.

Le sorprendía saber lo amplio que se había vuelto su mundo imaginario, desde el príncipe de la pradera hasta el dragón de agua cocincinus… solo pensarlo le provocaba matarse de risa.

El timbre de la academia sonó indicando que pronto iniciarían las clases, Eri se llenó de determinación antes de encaminarse a paso firme junto a su fiel amigo. Este año era muy importante para ambos, por fin su meta de convertirse en héroes se volvería realidad.

 **El rescate a manos del príncipe de la pradera.**

Los caballeros que le custodiaban no le habían molestado con sus falsos cortejos este día, la joven princesa tenía un raro sentimiento en su estómago desde la mañana… probablemente sea solo el delicioso desayuno que le sirvieron.

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien…

La pequeña princesa observaba desde su ventana la hermosa pradera a lo lejos, preocupación empezó a ponerle nerviosa. Ha esta hora ya debería poder ver a lo lejos la figura de su príncipe encaminarse lo más cerca que podía del castillo, quizá tenía otros asuntos de que ocuparse... quizá se olvidó de ella…

Un suspiro escapo de sus delicados labios, el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, la noche pronto cubriría toda la fortaleza. Todo el mundo se fue preparando para el agónico abrazo de la oscuridad, la princesa fue cerrando todas sus ventanas con un semblante apagado.

Y justo cuando ya todas las ventanas ya hacían cerradas, todas las velas posibles encendidas… alguien toco a una de sus ventanas.

La que miraba a la amplia pradera para ser exactos.

Confundida y algo asustada, la primogénita dudo si ir a abrir la ventana… su decisión murió al recordar que podía tratarse de solo un cuervo o ave molesta. Pero el sonido volvió a ser tocado repetidas veces, su corazón latió con fuerza al sentirlo cerca… mucho más cerca que de costumbre!

-"Príncipe I-izuku!"-sus brazos rodearon con fuerza el cuello de su confidente.  
-"Guh… E-eri…!"-el pobre casi y cae desmayado por el gran esfuerzo de mantenerse colgado de la soga que había lanzado para subir la enorme torre y la muestra de afecto de su pequeña amiga.  
-"Q-que estás haciendo aquí!? No debería estar protegiéndote de la **noche**?"-pregunto asustada.  
-"V-vine a sacarte de aquí, rápido sube a mis hombros!"-subió lo suficiente para sentarse en la ventana.  
-"Q-que…!? Ahora?! P-pero a donde iremos!? Q-que hay de la **noche**?! No p-prepare mis rop-"-la pequeña fue silenciada por un dedo del muchacho.  
-"Confía en mi"-su sonrisa le hizo saber que no tendría nada de que temer… nunca más.

La noche se acercaba, los vientos aullantes comenzaron a aterrar a todo aquel ser viviente de este mundo, sin embargo, princesa y príncipe se mantuvieron erguidos y preparados para su llegada. Truenos y rayos comenzaron a caer no muy lejos de donde estaban, la fortaleza comenzaba a ser tragada poco a poco por la espesa neblina negra.

Juntos, los dos amigos esperaron la llegada de la calamidad… y entonces usaron sus fuertes vientos para impulsarse con las sabanas de la infanta. El par voló por los aires al instante, detrás se encontraba su perdición, pero ninguno tenía planeada fracasar.

-"Lemillion!"-llamo a su fiel corcel y amigo el peliverde, desde la pradera emergió un elegante y imponente caballo blanco con melena dorada.

El astuto semental fue calculando donde caerían los dos jóvenes de la realeza, su carrera parecía cortar el mismísimo viento. Un aterrizaje perfecto sobre el corcel marco el final de su persecución y marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de la princesa.

Detrás de ella estaba la fortaleza sumida en la oscuridad… y delante todo un nuevo mundo que descubrir.

 **El diario.**

Un día más un día menos, a este punto ya no sabía cómo interpretar su día a día sin que **él** no esté presente. Su casa estaba en silencio cuando llego, lo que significaba su compañero de cuarto/figura paterna/secreto amor/amigo/héroe no había llegado.

No era nada impactante no encontrarse con su príncipe a estas horas, el pobre seguro tenía mucho de qué preocuparse de por si… y sin embargo…

-"Lamento no poder estar para la cena, espero te haya ido bien en tu primer día…"-su corazón parecía tener un ataque al leer cada una de las palabras.

El que haya escrito "con amor" al final de todo el mensaje le hizo estremecerse de una manera tan única que estaba segura su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a tener esta sensación por acto reflejo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue como la joven rubia se dirigía a su cuarto.

La comida no iba a ir a ninguna parte, sus pensamientos sin embargo, era algo mucho más valioso que plasmar.

 _La cabaña estaba vacía cuando llegue, la familiar fragancia capto mi interés. Mi platillo favorito ya hacia sobre la mesa, hechizado con magia que permitía mantenerla caliente y con el embriagante olor que una persona dejaba al prepararla con mucho amor._

 _Estos sentimientos están matándome cada vez más, ansió el día en que pueda reunir el valor necesario para declare mi amor… ansió el día en que podamos volvernos uno ante los ojos de los dioses._

Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón continuaba saltando con alegría y amor, Eri cerró el libro en el que escribió el pequeño fragmento cotidiano pero simplemente hermoso. La joven escondió el diario en un lugar seguro antes de recostarse sobre su cama, su mirada estaba perdida, sus pensamientos estaban todos centrados en el verde su cabellera… de sus ojos…

Su imaginación bajo un poco más, sus labios aparecieron en su cabeza.

-"M-mejor voy a comer…"-se dijo antes de comenzar a imaginar cosas indebidas, una sonrisa temblorosa pero claramente feliz en su rostro.

En lo que devoraba contenta su platillo favorito, su celular vibro un par de veces alado suya. Después los leería, ahora estaba ocupada degustando esta exquisitez, recordaba muy bien la primera vez que probo ramen… lo anticuada que había sido su petición en ese entonces le provocaba sentirse avergonzada.

Quien hubiera pensado que tan común platillo se convierte en su favorito solo por capturar su olor. La primera comida ambulante que probaba y ya se había vuelto una adicta a su sabor… increíble.

Siempre que alguien le preguntaba por qué ese platillo cuando tenía a su disposición tantas otras oportunidades… ella simplemente sonreía antes de decir.

-"Fue la primera que compartí con alguien muy especial"

 **Este es el primer libro de una trilogía de novelas dramáticas/trágicas/románticas. Ninguna tendrá relación con las otras, voy a poner todo de mí ya que estoy sumamente inspirado en escribir estas historias.**

 **Si es que es de su agrado por favor háganmelo saber, me ayudaría muchísimo leer sus comentarios. La portada también salió por pura inspiración por cierto haha.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	2. La profecia

**Capitulo dos: La profecía.**

Eran las siete de la mañana en Japón, las personas poco a poco iban levantándose para un nuevo día en sus vidas. Nuestra protagonista de cabellos dorados ya hacía en su cama, moviéndose inquieta y con respiración agitada… pequeños susurros escapaban de sus labios en lo que se revolcaba de un lado a otro.

Pareciera que la mente de la joven le estuviera haciendo pasar un mal rato, por lo menos eso es lo que parecía.

Lo que a primera vista se identificaría como una pesadilla fue rotundamente descartado al adentrarse a la infinita imaginación de la muchacha. Las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza se sentían y veían demasiado reales como para ser solo un sueño.

Eri juraba sentir las manos de su amado recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose en ciertas zonas para acariciarle. Sus labios no paraban de recorrer su cuello y boca, siempre deseosos de ella… la soñadora rubia soltó un gemido al momento que fantaseo con unirse con su amante.

La acción le hizo volver a la realidad, su cuerpo se irguió de golpe por la intensidad de todo lo que había pasado. La alarma de su reloj resonaba en su habitación en lo que ella continuaba mirando al vacío, su corazón estaba como loco y toda su anatomía cubierta por sudor.

Sus intentos por dejar de pensar en el sueño húmedo no hacían más que encenderle, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía... pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan **real**. Uno de los lados de sus labios fue mordido con fuerza en lo que volvía a sumergirse a ese mundo de lujuria y deseo.

No podía y no quería evitarlo, la muchacha comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo cada vez más. Su propia mente iba hablándole con palabras engañosas, haciéndole pensar que no había nada de malo con darle una probada a la manzana verde del árbol del placer.

Pero no podía… por lo menos no por ahora.

Sin embargo… necesitaba verlo… saber que había llegado a salvo a su hogar.

Casi con desesperación fue como Eri se dirigió a la habitación del causante de sus sueños tan eróticos. El calor aun seguía en su organismo, su mano tembló un poco al girar la perilla de su puerta... la joven emanaba feromonas a diestra y siniestra.

Sus ojos se posaron en la enorme figura de su príncipe, tal y como sospechaba, el peliverde había llegado y se había tirado a dormir sin importarle siquiera el cambiarse de ropa. _No hay problema… puedo ayudarle a quitárselas…_

La avergonzada rubia se dio una sonora bofetada por el sucio pensamiento, sonido que provoco cierto movimiento en el mayor. Todo movimiento ceso para ella, Eri quedo petrificada en lo que su príncipe se movía levemente en su cama.

Mas pensamientos molestos comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza, podía imaginarse sobre el… dándole los buenos días de una manera poco decente... tenía que salir de aquí.

-"Eri…?"-la menciono Izuku semidormido, sus ojos buscaron a la nombrada por unos segundos… luego se cerraron nuevamente.

Había logrado salir justo a tiempo, ambas manos cubrían su boca para evitar que cualquier sonido traicionero le delate. Eri se mantuvo ahí un tiempo antes de dirigirse a la ducha y quitarse todo este calor con una ducha fría.

 _Tonta pubertad…_

 **El reino de la pradera**

A diferencia del castillo en el que solía vivir, el castillo de la pradera era simplemente maravilloso. Lleno de luces y ventanas, adornos e pinturas de paisajes… todo le parecía hermoso.

-"Mi Izuku me conto todo sobre ti, me apena tanto saber por lo que tuviste que pasar…"-le miro apenada la madre de su príncipe y reina de las verdes tierras de este lugar.  
-"E-eh… bueno y-yo…"-a pesar de que el ambiente era acogedor y muy cálido, a Eri aun le era difícil interactuar con otras personas que no sean Mirio y su salvador.

La pequeña volteo a ver a su amigo por detrás de ella, el peliverde dejo de hablar con Mirio para poder darle una mirada de seguridad, eso fue suficiente para que Eri se dejara llevar por la actitud maternal de la soberana. Ambas féminas de la realeza caminaron sonrientes por los enormes y mágicos pasillos del palacio de jade, nombre otorgado por el brillo color esmeralda que le cubría desde afuera.

El lugar estaba hechizado para que ninguna fuerza malvada ingresara al sagrado lugar. Mientras que la rubia se sumergía más en las palabras de Inko, guardia personal y príncipe charlaban con seriedad en sus rostros.

-"Acepte que sacaras a Eri de ese horrible lugar… pero como guardia real mi deber es mantenerte seguro detrás de las puertas de nuestro reino"-se detuvo en seco.  
-"Cuando fue la última vez que viste a tus amigos Mirio? Amajiki y Nejire seguro te extrañan profundamente en la caballería"-también se detuvo-"Es tiempo que los tres mosqueteros se reúnan de nuevo"-sonrió.  
-"Ellos entenderán, le hice una promesa a mi capitán de proteger a toda costa al próximo heredero al trono…"-le dolía hablar de su fallecido mentor.  
-"Sir debe estar orgulloso de ti, antes lo estaba… seguro ahora lo estaría más"-entendía lo difícil que era hablar del tema-"Mirio así como tú le juraste a Sir, yo también lo hice con Eri. Estoy seguro entenderás"-sus palabras fueron muy exactas.

No había nada que hacer, no podía decirle que no al futuro rey después de todo. El rubio deslumbro una sonrisa antes de crear mágicamente una flauta en sus manos.

-"Ten, cuando estén en apuros tócala, llegara junto a la primera brisa que sientas soplar"-le confió el instrumento antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en el infinito de los pasillos.

Izuku le vio marcharse con un gesto triste-feliz iba a extrañarlo bastante… pero tenía cosas que hacer y de que encargarse. Eri era su prioridad de ahora en adelante, sin el apoyo de Mirio ahora debería ser el quien la cuidara las veinticuatro horas del día, le educara y brindara cariño.

Su tiempo era limitado, debía cumplir su promesa y regresar lo antes posible a su reino. Ya había alguien que esperaba desde hace vidas atrás su reunión.

 **Uravity, más que una heroína.**

A pesar de que la castaña también tenía un gran aprecio sentimental por su príncipe, Eri sabía que podía confiarle todos sus más íntimos secretos a la heroína… incluyendo el acalorado sueño de esta mañana. La relación de su príncipe y su "tía" ya había acabado hace mucho tiempo después de todo.

Mientras que ella comía adorablemente las galletas de chocolate que Uraraka le había ofrecido, la mayor analizaba en silencio todo lo que la joven le conto con gran concentración.

-"Entonces…"-dijo con sus mejillas como ardilla la rubia.  
-"Bueno… la respuesta es simple"-sonrió despreocupada, Eri puso toda su atención en lo que estaba a punto de decir-"Es hora que se lo digas"-hablo como si nada.

La pobre trago todas las galletas de golpe del espanto, tuvieron que pasar unos segundos en los que lucho por no atorarse para poder responderle.

-"A-ahora…!? P-p-pero que hay de tía Yaoyorozu!? Que a-acaso no hay una regla q-que lo prohíba o algo a-así…?"-pregunto nerviosa.  
-"No que yo sepa, ya sabes lo que dicen… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"-levanto los hombros sonriente.

Su pecho comenzó a resonar, una combinación de miedo y emoción era lo que sentía… no estaba lista o simplemente era una cobarde? La muchacha no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con esto, el cercano festival deportivo, su diario, la cena, como se llamarían sus hijos, donde vivirían, si tendrían un perro-

-"Uh… Eri… no estas respirando"-le sacudió un poco.  
-"N-no puedo hacerlo... no e-estoy lista para hacerlo. Además, el a-aún no termina con tía Yaoyorozu-"  
-"Tienes que sacarte de la cabeza que van a cortar"-le hablo ahora más seria-"Eri… ella no es Mina. Tu viste lo compatibles que son, si es que sigues esperando puede ya sea demasiado tarde"-le tomo de los hombros para verla a los ojos.

Tenía razón… más de lo que le gustaba. A diferencia de su tía Mina, de quien por cierto tenía un profundo rencor y pena, Yaoyorozu era por lejos la mujer más perfecta para el peliverde, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza por la aplastante impotencia que llegaba a sentir cuando los veía juntos… en su hogar o agencia, el lugar era de menos.

Nunca había espacio para ella en sus conversaciones, siempre era solo ellos **dos** … pareciera como si hubieran sido almas gemelas separadas por puro capricho del destino para darle algo más de drama a su futura e inevitable novela juntos.

Era demasiado injusto... no podía competir contra ella.

Por si fuera poco, los mismos astros zodiacales aprobaban su unión con risas y sonrisas en todo el firmamento, no era como si fuera una aficionada de los horóscopos… pero cuando una está enamorada suele recurrir a estas cosas. Cáncer y virgo, **compatibilidad altísima**.

Acaso había algo más que agregar? Cierto! Incluso ella había sellado su destino en su propia novela imaginaria.

 **Como lo dicten los dioses**

-"Profecía…?"-inclino su cabeza hacia un lado confundida-"Que profecía…?"-pregunto curiosa.  
-"E-es algo confusa… además! No todas las profecías se h-hacen realidad siempre"-dijo intentando darse falsas esperanzas.  
-"Y que es lo que dice?"-siguió curioseando.

Un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas, la imagen de una bella princesa de cabello negro se creó en su mente, Izuku suspiro cansado antes de recitar.

 _Representando a la madre naturaleza vendrá un príncipe, de increíble espíritu y sensibilidad. El propio cielo, majestuoso e sabio, personificara a una princesa que esperara paciente la llegada de su único y verdadero amor._

 _Y entonces la tierra cortejara con los más bellos paisajes a su amante, quien gustosa iluminara y purificara a este mundo de todo mal… dando así inicio a toda eternidad de paz y amor._

-"Han pasado demasiadas generaciones desde que se leyó por primera vez esa profecía en piedra de héroes… es un mito bastante conocido por todos los reinos"-continuo hablando Izuku.

La suave respiración de su pequeña amiga en su espalda le hizo saber que ya había caído dormida hace un buen rato, el muchacho sonrió antes de usar su magia para crear una tienda protegida por magia del bosque en el que se encontraban. Ese remen que habían tomado antes de salir de la ciudad seguro le provoco sueño a la rubia.

Fue bueno que Eri no haya tenido que escuchar su relato, seria devastador que se enterara que la promesa que hizo con el de siempre estar juntos… debería ser destruida por la profecía.

Por qué los bosques habían susurrado su nombre el momento en que nació en el reino de la pradera…

…y los cielos del reino blanco habían anunciado la llegada de ella con las más hermosas auroras boreales jamás vistas.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos, me hicieron llenarme de emoción para escribir este episodio. Pronto sacare otra ilustración… quizá no tan pronto haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Tiempos pasados

**Alquimia**

Últimamente la vida parecía solo traerle sorpresas a la rubia, después de haber visto el majestuoso palacio de la pradera, Eri pensaba ya lo había visto todo en cuanto a magia se trataba… su pensamiento fue muy precoz.

Lo extenso del reino de U.M era simplemente ridículo, incluso estando en la más alta de las colinas era imposible decir con exactitud donde era donde acababa. Personas de todo tipo y otras criaturas se movilizaban animadamente por las amplias o estrechas calles del pueblo.

El par llego a un lugar al que su príncipe le decía la calle industrial, probablemente por la increíble cantidad de máquinas, artefactos y otras decenas de invenciones de las que Eri no tenía idea como decirles.

-"Es bastante extraño, no? Hehe, déjame te enseño como usarlo"-el alquimista referido como Powerloader, se le acerco sonriente antes de tomar en manos la rara brújula destellante.  
-"Para qué sirve…?"-pregunto curiosa.  
-"Ohh! Bueno, tiene muchas funciones pequeña"-su voz sonaba en ecos por tener el enorme casco de caballero encima.

 _Su sueño al principio fue unirse a la caballería, mas su amor por la alquimia le hizo desviarse de este._

-"Los heraldos caballeros de la realeza lo usan para hacer justicia sobre aquellos pecadores que usen magia negra"-una pulsera con tonalidad negra y morada, que era considerablemente más grande que el artilugio básico, le fue mostrada y luego entregada.  
-"E-esta pesado…"-brazos y piernas temblaron al instante.  
-"Es por eso que solo los más preparados paladines pueden llevarlo, es un aparato muy peligroso"-la rubia vio con asombro y algo de miedo como el mayor guardaba el artilugio en un mini baúl con cerradura.

Eri observo atenta y sonriente como el alquimista iba presentándole cada una de las hermanas del artefacto bautizado como medidor mágico portable o mejor conocido por su abreviatura **M.M.P**. Powerloader había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que cada uno tenía una función especial para diferentes casos.

Había aprendido cada uno de los brazaletes a la perfección, desde el verde y marrón que servía para encontrar fauna, hasta el dorado puro que te guiaba hasta los más preciosos tesoros que uno pueda imaginar. Todos le parecían fascinantes, la infinidad de posibilidades era increíble!

En medio de su iluminación y de las sonoras carcajadas de su informante al verle tan emocionada por aprender más, la rubia fijo su vista en una pulsera grisácea he abandonada en lo más recóndito de las librerías del alquimista.

-"Y ese para qué sirve?"-señalo el pequeño medidor.  
-"Hmm? Oh… ese es el antiguo medidor vital de…"-melancolía corrió por su rostro-"…mi esposa"-esbozo una sonrisa amarga.  
-"Y donde está su esposa?"-pregunto inocente, no teniendo en cuenta lo sensible del tópico.  
-"Con los dioses pequeña… en el más allá"-acaricio el artefacto con cariño.  
-"Oh…"-la muerte era algo que sabía diferenciar no importa la indirecta-"…pero para que sirve exactamente?"-fijo su vista en el apagado objeto.  
-"Es una tradición de la ciudad, los amantes lo solían usar en mi época... aunque a su majestad parece no molestarle lo anticuado"-fue el quien señalo esta vez.

Le tomo un tiempo el ver a lo que se refería Powerloader, estando ellos en lo más recóndito de la tienda, habían muchas cosas a su alrededor que no le permitían ver con claridad que era lo que su dedo fijaba. Eri vio algo preocupada la escena que se desarrollaba en la recepción.

-"Hoy en día pocas parejas siguen usando este tipo de medidor, quien lo tenga probablemente lo obtuvo por parte de sus padres o abuelos. Ya no se fabrican más desde hace años!"-su dato fue ignorado, la rubia estaba concentrada en cada movimiento que se realizaba a lo lejos.

No podía entender todo al cien por cien, pero era más que obvio para ella que su príncipe y aquella energética pelirosa eran más que solo conocidos. Si hubieran sido solo conocidos como le dijo Izuku antes de venir, no sería necesario que hablen de tan cerca a tal punto de casi chocar narices…

…mucho menos se tomaran las manos o se vieran de esa manera tan... intima…

-"Hatsume fabrico un par por si sola cuando se enteró que ese chico tímido del cual siempre aprovechaba para probar sus experimentos era de la realeza"-vio genuinamente contento a su discípula distraerse por una vez en su vida.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué su príncipe usaba mangas largas, el destellante brazalete rosa en una de sus manos era la razón del porque nunca le veía con otras ropas.

-"El color depende del portador, normalmente tomo el color del cabello de la otra persona. Mientras más cerca estés…"-las manos de los dos jóvenes se unieron una vez más-"…más brillara"-verde y rosa resplandecieron como pequeños soles.

Su gesto era serio, no le había gustado para nada que su príncipe besara a otra persona que no sea ella. Mucho menos sea un beso en los labios… sus mejillas se inflaron del enojo.

-"Señor Loader!"-se giró a verle con determinación-"Hágame uno de esos brazaletes por favor!"-hizo una reverencia.

 **Odio el rosa**

A diferencia de en su novela de fantasía, el medidor vital que tenía su príncipe y Hatsume era algo mucho más simple e incluso se atrevía a llamarlo insignificante. Y aunque su romance haya sido simplemente pasajero, siendo Izuku el mismo que le denomino de esta manera, tal parecía que para la jefa del estudio de desarrollo… el peliverde fue el amor de su vida.

-"Aun recuerdo cuando le avergonzaba entrelazar manos en público, tan tierno!"-suspiro como toda una enamorada, actitud que no encajaba con su pesado traje de soldador.

Eri se limitó a observar con una sonrisa nerviosa como la mayor le relataba sus viejas vivencias junto a su príncipe… mientras creaba otro de sus peligrosos experimentos. La enorme mascara que tenía puesta distorsionaba su voz hasta tal punto de sonar escalofriante.

Hoy en día seguía preguntándose… que es lo que su príncipe había visto en ella?

-"Oh oh! Te conté de la vez en que vino con una niña rara al estudio? Al principio creí que me había sido infiel!"-continuo con lo suyo.  
-"Si lo recuerdo sensei… yo era esa niña…"-se movió algo incomoda.  
-"Enserio? Hm… así que por eso pediste que te hicieran uno de estos, eh?"-levanto su mano mostrando la pulsera de la que tanto había recordado.

Ni siquiera se veía atractiva, era un simple brazalete de color metálico con un pequeño foco verde encendido en medio. Que su profesora haya usado eso desde que entro a U.A era causa de respeto para Eri, siempre teniendo cuidado de que nada le pasara o que se le perdiera.

Es por eso que había acudido a ella cuando se decidió el confesársele a su príncipe. Se notaba que le quería, incluso cuando su tiempo juntos ya había llegado a un final hace mucho.

-"Antes no estaba tan segura de sí es q-que sentía algo por él, ahora es diferente"-explico.  
-"En serio…? No será que planeaste todo este desde el principio…? Hmm…?"-le miro amenazante.  
-"N-no lo hice! Nunca m-me entrometí en sus relaciones!"-le aseguro asustada.  
-"*sigh* Lo se…"-esa sonrisa tan peculiar de ella desapareció, la pelirosa se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a un cajón especial… de donde saco una de los antiguos trajes del peliverde.

Siendo una de las relaciones que pudo presenciar en carne y hueso, a diferencia de su tía Ochako y la innombrable, Eri no podía evitar sentir pena por la inventora. Solo el rosa le puede ganar al rosa, sonaba absurdo pero era verdad en el caso de Hatsume.

La rubia podía ver el arrepentimiento diario en sus ojos, como su cuerpo se tensaba y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se disminuía levemente ante la mención de su príncipe.

 _-"Mi nueva meta es construir una máquina del tiempo"_

Esas palabras le habían causado un dolor ajeno tan fuerte… que no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar por la descorazonada pelirosa. Aparentemente, la mayor culpa de su rompimiento recaía en **ella**.

Quien no podía brindarle el suficiente tiempo al ya atareado peliverde.

Y siendo como es el destino, cuando ya había logrado su meta de ser una profesional… alguien más ya le había quitado a su sujeto de pruebas favorito.

-"Esta bien? Esa tal _Yaozu_ es buena con él?"-pregunto aun sin girar a verle. Eri sonrió por lo terrible que era para recordar nombres.  
-"Con este año ya serán dos navidades juntos"-admitió angustiada.  
-"Eso suena bien…"-no necesitaba verla para saber que su sonrisa era amarga.

Odiaba que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera para su profesora, ahora raras veces su príncipe hablaba con ella o siquiera se acordaba de su existencia. Y no es que estuviera resentido ni nada por el estilo, simplemente el tiempo se había acortado tanto para el… que fue necesario sacrificarle.

Este lugar solía ser de sus lugares favoritos cuando era pequeña, mientras que ella se divertía aprendiendo con el fallecido Powerloader, su príncipe y Hatsume disfrutaban de la compañía del otro ya sea mediante pruebas de experimentos o simples muestras de afecto.

Pero los años pasan, las personas van y vienen… algunas nunca regresan. A veces lo único que quería era rebobinarse hasta regresar a esas buenas épocas.

-"No puedo ayudarte"-contesto a la pregunta que le había formulado apenas la rubia hizo su aparición-"Podre haber sido yo quien inicio la relación, pero fue el quien siempre se preocupó por mantenerla a flote"-revelo.

Eri decayó ante sus palabras, el timbre del final del receso índico que su tiempo junto a la pelirosa había sido en vano en cuanto a su plan de declararse se trataba. Hoy iba a ser un día muy pero muy largo…

 **Explodo Kills sensei.**

-"Es que acaso ninguno quiere siquiera pasar de la primera prueba del festival?! Son todos un maldito chiste!"-grito al ver como sus alumnos flaqueaban en simple entrenamiento físico.

Mientras que Kota parecía no tener problema alguno con un poco de peso en sus piernas mientras corría, Eri sentía su desayuno pronto estaría en el piso por lo arduo de las practicas del rubio.

-"N-no tienes por qué a-acompañarme…"-dijo entre jadeos cansados-"…puedes adelantarte s-si quieres…"-informo intentando sonreír.  
-"Es una prueba de resistencia, no una carrera. Tonta"-le recordó mientras seguía corriendo alado suya.  
-"Suficiente! Cuernitos! Mocosa!"-los dos jóvenes fijaron su vista en su profesor al escuchar sus sobrenombres-"Ustedes dos se quedan!"-anuncio.

No era sorpresa que les llamara la atención, normalmente siempre les reprendía el por qué siempre tenían que hablar a la hora de la práctica. Ahora sin embargo, parecía que el aura común que emanaba del mayor cuando iba a gritarles no estaba presente.

-"En la agencia apenas acabe la academia"-fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a quien sabe dónde.

El par intercambio miradas, normalmente era Izuku quien siempre les llamaba para que vengan a la agencia… los dos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

-"Tío Bakugou!"-le llamo, Eri.  
-"Ya te dije que no me llames así, maldita sea!"-rugió furioso.  
-"T-todo está bien…?"-pregunto con miedo en su voz.  
-"Si… el idiota es difícil de vencer"-admitió antes de retirarse por completo.

Eso no había hecho más que hacerle sentir más asustada.

 **En la agencia de Sir**

No era fácil ser héroe, Eri lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había visto desde muy temprana edad a su príncipe pasar por obstáculos tan grandes… le había escuchado gruñir de dolor tantas veces en sus sueños.

Y aun así no se atrevía a reclamarle su sobreesfuerzo en el peligroso oficio. La rubia cerró sus puños mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la agencia, enfermería era un lugar que odiaba visitar.

-"Cálmate, pareces una niña pequeña asustada por ver al coco"-hablo Kota detrás suya.  
-"P-pero y si le ocurrió algo serio…? Últimamente ha estado llegando a casa muy tarde…"-informo.  
-"No mezcles **eso** con aquello, él nunca juega con su trabajo"-refuto el pelinegro.  
-"Solo pienso que exista una posibilidad que ella lo esté gastando… ya sucedió una vez"-frunció un poco el ceño.  
-"No todas las mujeres son como Ashido… no deberías preocuparte por **su** vida, Eri"-aconsejo.  
-"No hay nada de malo con preocuparme por su bienestar…"-dijo con algo de enojo.  
-"Su vida sentimental no te concierne Eri, no le concierne a nadie más que a él"-continuo hablando. Sus palabras lograron detener el paso de la rubia.  
-"Es demasiado bueno, las mujeres como ella no hacen nada más que aprovecharse. Esta ciego en cuanto a amor se trata, necesita que alguien le cuide de-"  
-"Hablas como si fueras una experta"  
-"Bueno, quizá lo soy…"  
-"Si quiera te estas escuchando? Siempre te pones de esta manera cuando la más mínima de las tonterías le pasa!"  
-"No me _pongo_ de ningún modo, así soy cada que mi única familia está en riesgo"  
-"Escucha… entiendo que sea importante para ti, porque lo es para mí también. Pero si es que entras ahí y actúas como esa parte tuya que habla de niñerías de magia y esas cosas… te prometo seré yo quien te cierre la boca"  
-"Y me hablas de niñerías…"-rodo sus ojos ante su actitud.  
-"Esto no se trata de tu infantil romance Eri! Se trata de lo que es mejor para él! Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes! Pero esa parte tuya sigue creyendo que tendrás una oportunidad de tener un final feliz con tu _príncipe_ de la pradera!"  
-"Esto va más allá de lo que tú crees es mi razón de ser! Yo sé lo que le conviene! He vivido con él desde hace años, no tienes ningún derecho-"  
-"Es como tu dijiste, así soy cuando se trata de mi familia…"-eran sus palabras contra las mismas.

La tensión se sintió en el aire, había sido mera suerte que nadie pasara en medio de su acalorada discusión, mucho mejor que la puerta de la enfermería, que ya hacía a solo unos cuantos metros… no se hubiera abierto para ver de dónde venía tanto escándalo.

Fue una sabia decisión botar para que tal cuarto sea aprueba de sonido.

-"Siempre andas diciendo que no metes en sus relaciones…"-le miro con pena-"…cuando tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto"-su gesto decayó.

Eri guardo silencio.

-"Yaoyorozu es una buena persona, no permitiré que un enamoramiento de la niñez arruine un futuro ideal"-su voz era seria mes su gesto no.

Quería continuar discutiéndole, en verdad que si… pero sus deseos por ver a su príncipe era mayor.

-"Si haces una tontería... me voy a enojar mucho contigo, Eri"-advirtió-"*sigh* Todo esto me quito las ganas de hablar con el… nos vemos mañana"-el muchacho dio media vuelta.  
-"Adios…"-dijo algo triste, no le gustaba discutir con su amigo. Tampoco era la primera vez que discutían pero... siempre era mejor no pelear entre ellos.

 **Solo el rosa le gana al rosa.**

-"Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto Izuku antes de acercársele en donde estaba sentada.

La noche era muy bella, ni siquiera parecía que la gente durmiera en esta ciudad, la bulla venia de tantas partes que pareciera que el día era para eterno. Se sentía confundida e asustada, confundida por los sentimientos que despertaban en ella al ver a su príncipe con otra chica… y asustada por que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara en esta misión.

-"Algo a-asustada…"-admitió-"…n-nunca antes había sido una vigilante"-sonrió nerviosa.  
-"Yo tampoco, ahora somos dos"-le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente, ganándose el apego de la pequeña en su regazo.  
-"Es mi culpa que estemos aquí… quizá no debí pedirle ese medidor…"-la culpa le hizo peso.  
-"No le veo nada de malo a querer algo, lo viste te gusto y se lo pediste… no es un pecado"-sus manos acariciaron delicadamente su largo cabello.

Eri sentía podía morir así, cada que sus manos recorrían su melena creía se derretiría de lo bien que se sentía… una sensación simplemente única.

-"Pero quererlo nos pusimos en peligro al aceptar esta misión…"-siguió echándose la culpa.  
-"Mientras estemos juntos no habrá peligro alguno al cual temer"-sus palabras lograron calmarle.

Imitando lo que había visto en la mañana, la rubia tomo temblorosa la mano del joven… la cual acepto gustosa su calor.

Desafortunadamente… su misión se hizo presente.

-"Ignórenme! Solo estoy de pasada!"-una figura encapuchada con voz femenina camino cerca suyo con mucha confianza.  
-"Así que usted es quien roba en las noches…"-Izuku hizo a Eri a un lado antes de pararse con firmeza.  
-"Yo…? Nahh! Te equivocas de ladrón, amigo"-levanto sus manos inocente-"Pregúntale a él, quizá pueda ayudarte!"-le señalo juguetona.

De no haber sido por el aumento de fuerza en las manos de Eri, probablemente la espada enfrente suya le hubiera rebanado en dos.

-"Buenos reflejos!"-le alago el ladrón a la vez que se abalanzaba a atacarle.

Eri se escondió detrás de la chimenea, su corazón latía como loco por ver a su príncipe luchar contra el desconocido. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al notar como el peliverde iba dominando al rufián… hasta que con un limpio movimiento le desarmo dejándolo con los brazos en alto.

-"Wow! Parece que hasta aquí llegamos Ashido!"-se limitó a hablar.

La princesa observo como de la chimenea salía la mencionada… con un nuevo botín en manos. Como había hecho para escabullirse tan rápido a la tienda?!

-"Vaya, debes ser muy bueno con la espada para ganarle a este fortachón"-se acercó a él desbordando confianza-"Pero debes saber que somos los mejores en nuestro trabajo!"-magia comenzó a crearse en una de sus manos.

Lo increíble de todo no le dejo a hablar, su magia era de un color blanco liquido… pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención.

-"T-tu bolsa tiene un hueco…"-señalo desde donde estaba.  
-"Uh…?"-la encapuchada levanto su bolsa para verificar si era cierto… pero tan pronto como lo hizo fue tacleada por el peliverde.

Sus piernas se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron al lado de su príncipe, quien había pensado en todo y había dejado unas raíces aprisionar al otro ladrón.

-"O-ok ok! Tu g-ganas!"-movió sus manos desesperada al ser apuntada por la espada de Izuku.  
-"Quienes son ustedes?"-pregunto determinado.  
-"N-nadie! S-solo hacemos lo que debemos en orden de sobrevivir!"-admitió en pánico.  
-"Oye! Yo lo hago porque es genial!"-se quejó su cómplice.  
-"Kirishima cierra la boca!"-ordeno molesta-"Escucha… no lo volveremos a hacer, bien? Por f-favor… no nos entregues a la caballería…"-suplico.

Siendo la pequeña curiosa que es… Eri no pudo evitar cuestionar.

-"Por que llevas mascara?"-pregunto.  
-"Por la misma razón que tu amigo, corazón"-recién la rubia se había percatado que en efecto, su príncipe llevaba puesta una máscara blanquinegra.

Era irreconocible con eso puesto.

-"Y cuál es esa…?"-fijo su vista en el peliverde.  
-"Oh… lo s-siento"-el objeto se desvaneció con una brisa mágica en el aire-"Es uhm… una mala costumbre"-explico.  
-"Ohh~Buenas noches cosita~"-todo el pánico en la voz de la ladrona fue reemplazado por uno más… seductor-"No tengo problema si es que necesitas revisarme por si sospechas traigo algo conmigo~"-sus codos se apoyaron en la punta de la espada que le apuntaba.  
-"Uh…"-fue lo único que salió de la boca del peliverde ante tales palabras.  
-"Que me dices de ir a tomar un trago? Para olvidar todo este mal encuentro, yo pago~"-continuo hablándole de esa extraña manera.  
-"*ehem* Un poco de ayuda aquí?"-se sintió olvidado el otro ladrón.  
-"Ignóralo, escucha bombón, solo unas cuantas cervezas y te prometo nunca más volveremos a vernos"-Izuku le vio escéptico-"Y… tampoco robare este sitio"-aseguro.

Los dos jóvenes de la realeza intercambiaron mirada antes de que la pequeña le susurrara algo al oído… y entonces una decisión fue tomada.

-"Bien… pero ella escoge el lugar"-acaricio la cabeza de Eri.  
-"Por mi está bien!"-acepto rápido el pobre ladrón que era apretado por las raíces.  
-"Peor es nada!"-se levantó a la vez que se desvendaba su máscara-"Mi nombre es Mina Ashido~"-sacudió su cabeza antes de entregarle la mano al príncipe.  
-"Eijirou Kirishima a-aquí…"-se presentó el otro en lo que intentaba respirar.  
-"Deku, ella es Eri… mi hermana"-abrazo a la confundida rubia. _Hermana…?  
_ -"No tienes por qué ocultarme nada dulzura, no planeo despegarme de ti por un buen tiempo…"-su sacudida de manos duro un poco más de lo normal.

Segunda vez en el día que se sentía de esta manera… por alguna razón sentía que esta tal Ashido no iba a caerle muy bien…

 **Y era hermosa**

Ha Eri no le gustaba comparar a nadie… pero cuando de **ella** se trataba… no podía evitarlo.

Todo empezaba con ese esplendoroso e vivo color negro de su cabello, ese que su príncipe tanto adoraba, que parecía tener vida propia al tenerlo siempre en el lugar correcto a pesar de estar suelto la mayoría del tiempo. Sus marcados ojos parecían cerrarse con toda la elegancia del mundo, siempre seductores a pesar de verse como la poca cosa.

Aunque si de seducción se trataba, esos finos labios que podían, literalmente, mover toda una organización, habían sido pintados con un rojo que Eri podía jurar había visto antes en los labios de su príncipe. Sus ojos pasaron a ver su figura, esa que no había hecho más que afinarse y pulirse con el pasar de los años, un sabor a leche amarga invadió su boca al compararse con la mayor.

El aire a madurez emanaba de la heroína y/o CEO de una de las agencias más importantes del país. Y solo para agregar la cereza al pastel…

Yaoyorozu era ampliamente más grande que ella.

-"Eri!"-la voz de su principio disipo todos esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. La rubia corrió por instinto a sus brazos, haciéndose paso entre su pareja.

Extrañaba esto… solo él y ella… sus manos acariciar su ahora mucho más larga melena y ella descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si es que la pelinegra no hubiera hablado.

-"Me alegro de que Bakugou te haya avisado"-sonrió sin una pesca de celo ante la escena enfrente suya.  
-"Estas bien…?"-separo su rostro de su pecho para verle al verde de sus ojos.  
-"Gracias a ella"-ladeo sus ojos en dirección a su pareja. Eri giro a ver a la mayor.  
-"Gracias…"-le agradeció sincera.  
-"Aun me falta mucho por aprender en primeros auxilios…"-admitió sin borrar su sonrisa.  
-"Ya podemos ir casa?"-pregunto esperanzada.  
-"Que te parece si vamos a cenar primero?"-le sonrió cálidamente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al saber lo que eso significaba… _**Ramen!**_ Grito internamente la emocionada joven. Su sonrisa se ensancho en el exterior, indicándole a Izuku que le gustó la idea.

-"Que dices… se te antoja ramen?"-una de las manos de su príncipe se entrelazo con las de Yaoyorozu.  
-"Oh no no! S-se lo especial que es esto para los dos, no podría"-se disculpó sonrojada.

Eri vio como una diosa bajada del cielo a su "tía" agradecida por que entendiera que esto era cosa de solo dos personas.

-"A mí no me molesta, tu qué opinas Eri?"-le vio alegre el peliverde.

 _Que a veces odio tu amabilidad…_

-"Si! No hay problema tía Yaoyorozu"-sonrió falsamente.  
-"Bueno… es un honor"-hizo una reverencia… como si supiera del juego de-  
-"El honor es mío…"-se levantó a devolverle el gesto su príncipe-"Déjeme la escolto a vuestro carruaje…"-se aguantó las risas.  
-"Estaría agradecida…pff…"-no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Otra vez…

Otra vez tenía que soportar verles vivir sin ella,  
otra vez debía endurar las ganas de no llorar cuando le dejaron sola.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría este dolor… sentía que si continuaba así moriría.

O peor aún… lo perdería.

 **Estoy contento les haya gustado la historia, sinceramente aún tengo mucho más que ofrecer… el drama recién está calentándose!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Mio

Odiaba que tuviera tanta influencia sobre él, como con solo tomarle de la mano podía lograr que su príncipe le vea amoroso, lleno de compasión y de deseo de vez en cuando. La espaciosa limosina en la que eran transportados no hacia más que sacarle de sus casillas, evitándole poder concentrarse en sus interacciones, Eri apostaba que ya seguro se habían dado uno que otro fugaz beso.

 _Los nervios de este lugar…_

No era como si le fuera incomodo su asiento, era todo lo contrario a decir verdad… sin embargo. Saber que con oprimir un solo botón incorrecto, todo en el interior podía tornarse bizarro o peor, era suficiente para que la rubia se mantuviera quietecita en su lugar sin mover o decir palabra alguna.

Repetir el incidente que causo hace algún tiempo atrás no sería nada bonito, sin mencionar que su acción solo había logrado que su príncipe y la pelinegra se unieran más. Pero bueno, como iba a saber ella que uno de esas decenas de botones podía crear ambientes romanticones?

Su mente vago en lo que les observaba conversar, ignorándole como una niña pequeña al momento de que los mayores charlen asuntos maduros… otra razón por la que odiaba su existencia.

 _Las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera nacido antes…_

Por lo menos lo mejor de todo esto sería que comería rumen, ese delicioso manjar de los dioses bajado desde el cielo…

 **La taberna**

Había prejuiciado al par muy deprisa, sino fuera por ellos, posiblemente nunca hubiera descubierto que existían gremios que eran como refugios para todo aquella alma desamparada en busca de un lecho donde dormir, alegres personas que disfrutaban festejando y bebiendo todas las noches con sus compañeros… todos al son de la música.

Su respiración poco a poco iba tornándose agitada, sus extremidades empezaban a dolerle levemente, a pesar de ser su primera vez en uno de estos tipos de fiesta, todo el mundo parecía estar apoyándole y aplaudiéndole a pesar de ni siquiera ser parte de su enorme familia.

Kirishima ya hacia destacando entre la multitud, aullando a todo pulmón para que no parara de moverse hasta que termine la feliz sonata.

La rubia simplemente danzaba como lo dictaba su corazón, instintos y pasión. Era como ver a una frágil e hermosa doncella regocijarse en medio de un montón de fieros guerreros, todos con grandes sonrisas por tener la oportunidad de presenciar a un alma tan inocente y joven crecer ante sus ojos. Nutriéndose de sus experiencias y sintetizándolas de acuerdo a como mejor le parezca, el trance en el que se encontraba le hacía imposible usar su mente, sus oídos se habían apoderado del control total de su sistema.

Y eso que solo le habían dado una malteada de fresa!

Era increíble lo rápido que uno podía llegar a encariñarse con un desconocido… Eri se percató de esto en lo que giraba y giraba con su visión en ralentización. Kirishima y Kaminari a quien le apodaban "El rayo" por su fugaz manera de enamorar a cual doncella noble se le cruzara, ambos reían y se abrazaban del hombro, felices de la vida.

Sero, Jirou y Hagakure tocaban sonrientes para el público, los tres con gran habilidad y coordinación. La amable y madura Tsuyu, quien le había servido y acompañado en lo que su grupo charlaba en una de las mesas, portaba una cálida e hermosa sonrisa que parecía derretir hasta al más rudo de los aventureros.

Sus pies se detuvieron con un firme movimiento suyo, justo al mismo tiempo que la música acababa, el gremio entero estallo en emoción.

Un fuerte sonrojo le fue inevitable contener ante tantos elogios por su baile, ella simplemente acaricio su cabello y murmuro un gracias evitando contacto visual, hoy había ganado un poco más de valor… pero aun no podía expresarse tan abiertamente como lo hacía con su príncipe.

Hablando de su príncipe…

-"Señor Kirishima…?"-le llamo la rubia.  
-"Hey! Estuviste genial, Eri! Apuesto a que la gente pagaría por verte bailar!"-le sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-"G-gracias… uhm… me preguntaba si sabes donde se encuentra mi prin-"-se mordió la lengua ante lo que iba a decir-"…d-deku?"-pregunto adolorida.  
-"Con Ashido, probablemente... a ella le gusta llevar a sus _víctimas_ a la terraza"-informo con un suspiro.  
-"Victimas…?"-le vio confundida.  
-"Mi amigo aquí tiene algo de experiencia en ello, hehe"-rio Kaminari.  
-"Las escaleras están por allá, quieres que te acompañe?"-hablo a la vez que sometía al rubio a una llave, Kirishima.  
-"Creo que puedo hacerlo, gracias!"-se alejó a pasos largos.

Luego de cruzar gente llorando, durmiendo y hasta incluso peleando, Eri llego a las escaleras… muy largas escaleras. Su pasado baile y ahora el subir tantos escalones la dejo al borde del colapso, sin embargo, la voz de su príncipe y la ladrona que les había traído a este lugar le mantuvieron despierta. Ella permaneció en silencio detrás de la chimenea, viéndoles interactuar en la oscuridad.

Era buena ocultándose.

-"Pensar que me encontraría a su alteza en este lugar… que suerte la mía"-recostó su cabeza en su hombro.  
-"Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?"-hizo espacio entre ellos.  
-"Que otra razón hay para ocultarse? No tienes cara de fugitivo así que es obvio que eres de la realeza"-le sonrió confiada.

Eri comprendió el porqué del cambio de nombre y la máscara en ese momento, se sintió un poco tonta al no percatarse de algo claro como el agua.

-"Desearía tener sangre real, estar destinada a ser alguien importante incluso antes de nacer… tener todo lo que se te plazca"-su mano se posó sobre la de Izuku.  
-"Puede llegar a convertirse en algo tedioso"-se alejó un poco más.  
-"Para eso existen los matrimonios, no? Para apoyarse en un completo pero lindo desconocido en tus pesares dentro del castillo"-dio saltitos hasta acercársele nuevamente.  
-"Todos los herederos tienen el derecho a escoger a su pareja, además… existen bailes tradicionales que ayudan a que los príncipes y princesas se conozcan mejor"-informo.  
-"En serio? Y ya tienes a alguien en mente?"-se le acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.  
-"N-no es importante…"-se sintió algo intimidado.  
-"Eso es un si o un no…?"-siguió escavando.  
-"Para que quieres saber?"  
-"Para irme o quedarme en este lugar"

 _A que se refiere?_ Se preguntó mentalmente Eri, extrañada por su forma de hablar.

-"De todas formas… ya tengo a alguien"-levanto su mano, mostrándole su pulsera y alejándose un poco de ella.  
-"La loca de los experimentos? Ella!?"-reconoció al instante la gemela del brazalete.  
-"Su nombre es Mei…"-le corrigió algo molesto.  
-"Wow… y te casaras con ella o algo así…?"  
-"No…"-bajo su mirada.  
-"Perfecto!"-se animó de golpe, Mina-"Entonces lo nuestro aún puede funcionar!"-se abalanzo sobre él.  
-"Que?! N-no yo-"

Sus manos intentaron cubrirse los ojos, un fuerte sonrojo se le subió al rostro al ver como su príncipe era pasionalmente besado por la pelirosa.

-"C-c-cuál es tu problema!? Que n-no escuchaste que tengo parej-"

Todas sus quejas volvieron a ser silenciadas por los labios de la bandida, esta vez sin embargo, Izuku se separó más toscamente, levantándose del suelo para verle rojo como un tomate y con un ceño fruncido.

-"E-eres…!"-se tragó sus palabras al ver como Mina se relamía los labios, como si estuviera recordando su sabor para siempre.  
-"…tu amante"-completo su frase, viéndole sonriente.

El joven simplemente le mando otra mirada antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse con su mano cubriéndose la boca… indignado e humillado. Eri le siguió por detrás en completo silencio, esperando a que este terminara de hablar consigo mismo a las afueras del gremio.

No fue hasta pasado un largo rato que este noto su presencia y tal como ocurría siempre, una sonrisa y un abrazo le hizo saber a Eri que no importaba por lo que pasaran… siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

 **Tiempo a solas**

El sueño poco a poco le iba ganando, la cantidad de ramen que tenía en su estómago le hacía casi imposible caminar, odiaba amar todos beneficios que tener a Yaoyorozu como pareja de su príncipe le daba. Pagarle todos los platillos que quisiera fue un gesto que sin duda nunca olvidaría… por ahora.

-"Sueño…"-dijo somnolienta la rubia, escondiendo su rostro aún más en la espalda del peliverde.  
-"Si… yo también estoy cansado"-dijo con una media sonrisa el mayor-"*yawn* Fue un largo día…"-abrió la puerta de la habitación de Eri.

La rubia volvió a sentir el mismo calor de esta mañana, el tener tan cerca el cuello y rostro de su amado le estaba nublando toda su cabeza, sus brazos se rodearon con fuerza en su garganta, antes de que Izuku pudiera sentarse sobre su cama, Eri se vino para atrás junto a su príncipe.

-"Eri… no quiero sonar aguafiestas peroO…!"-un respingo se sintió en todo su cuerpo al ser mordido en su oreja-"Pfff p-por favor Eri…!"-comenzó a sentir cosquillas.

Al principio era ella quien tenía el control de sus acciones, asegurándose de no traspasar la barrera del juego y de lo obsceno, siempre soltando leves risitas que le indicaban a su príncipe que solo era eso… **un juego**. Su mente recordó las palabras de Uraraka, provocándole que se perdiera en sus pensamientos por unos segundos que le parecieron años.

 _Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra._

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el agarre en su cuello se deshizo, una mano se deslizo lentamente hacia su pecho, mientras que la otra acariciaba con ternura sus risos verdes. Los mordiscos se tornaron lentos, ya casi ni pareciera le estuviera mordiendo, se veía como si lo estuviera estimulando… muy pasionalmente.

-"Eri… hehe… para…"-le pidió Izuku, aun sonriente por el pequeño juego de antes. Ella hizo caso omiso, la mano en su pecho comenzó a acariciar sus cicatrices, con una delicadeza que comparaba a la de su madre.

Pudo sentirlo tensarse, arquearse levemente y soltar un suspiro que fue música para sus oídos, no tenía idea de cómo estaba haciendo esto… sus manos se movían solas y sus piernas no paraban de decirle que se le suba encima. Notaba como su corazón iba acelerándose a una velocidad ridículamente lenta, pero para ella fue suficiente.

-"Eri…"-una de sus manos busco agarrar algo, como si de una adivina se tratara, la joven movió una de sus piernas justo en el lugar en que caería su mano-"…detente…"-su respiración comenzaba a tornarse algo agitada.

Ya no le cabía duda que estaba suspirando de placer, cada mordisco parecía volver loco a su príncipe, haciéndole arquearse con fuerza y apretar las sabanas de su cama, mientras que su otra mano apretaba de igual manera su desnudo muslo. No iba a detenerse, como hacerlo cuando veía con sus propios ojos como su príncipe perdía la cabeza por sus caricias.

No pararía, de ninguna manera.

-"E-eri…!"-su pecho se inflo con fuerza al sentir un par labios besarle con fuerza su cuello.

 _Él era **su** príncipe._

-"No p-podemos…!"-su cabeza giro lentamente al lado en que era marcado sin piedad, esto en un intento de privarle más chupetones.

 _La profecía podía irse muy al diablo, **todo podía irse muy al infierno**._

La mano que recorría su cabello le atrajo a ella, obligando al embobado Izuku a reducir el poco espacio de separación que tenían… y uniendo sus labios.

 ** _Suyo, de su propiedad y de nadie más… por siempre._**

* * *

 **Ya es hora.**

Sus ojos se deleitaron con el color de su brazalete, no era un blanco común, este era más espeso pero brillante y eso que todavía no le daba su gemela a su príncipe.

-"Peculiar… incluso raro si me preguntas"-le dijo Powerloader, observando con suma concentración su recién inventado brazalete.  
-"Muchas gracias!"-se inclinó agradecía.  
-"Posiblemente sea el último que sea fabricado, cuídalo mucho"-le entrego su par. La rubia asintió sonriente.

Eri giro con brillo en sus ojos en dirección de su príncipe, ese que ya hacia mirándole desde hace un rato, pensativo pero atento de que nada malo le ocurriese. Esta mañana no lo había visto hasta muchas horas más tarde, ella supuso que había estado con Hatsume en ese entonces.

Pero por que no estaba ella aquí?

-"Lista?"-le pregunto animado, estirando su mano para irse a su siguiente parada.  
-"Si!"-sus manos se unieron nuevamente, la rubia se sintió segura al instante.

Una despedida y se pusieron en marcha… a tierra de dragones.

 **Nunca paso.**

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, tan placenteramente rápido. La pasión reinaba como el más grande de los soberanos en la habitación, plasmándose en los bruscos y lascivos besos, los sonoros gruñidos y gemidos… las desvergonzadas caricias que recorrían la anatomía del otro con deseo.

Eri sentía como si estuviera viviendo su sueño, saboreando cada largo roce que compartían hasta el último momento, concentrándose en recordar los lugares por los que sus manos pasaba, no… esto era mucho mejor que un simple sueño húmedo.

Esto era real, estaba pasando aquí y ahora. Percatarse de eso le traía una felicidad tan inmensa, que el estado de Canadá parecía un pequeño arroz alado suyo. Pero como era imposible vivir sin oxígeno, el par tuvo que separarse al cabo de unos minutos.

Por supuesto que esto solo lo hicieron después de compartir la madre de todos los roces que habían tenido. Sus uñas se hundieron en su espalda, las de él la elevaron desde sus muslos inferiores para que pueda besarle mejor, todo esto mientras cada uno exploraba la boca del otro, sedientos de más.

Así terminaron, ambos viéndose a los ojos ignorando todo lo que habían hecho, una quedándose con ganas de más y el otro preguntándose qué rayos pasaba consigo. Justo cuando Eri estaba lista para decirle esas dos palabras que había guardado desde años atrás… Izuku se dispuso a hablar.

-"Otra vez…"-se dijo a la vez que bajaba su mirada, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos-"…deje que pasara otra vez"-sus manos abandonaron el contacto con la rubia para dirigirse a su cabeza.  
-"No tiene nada de malo…"-se le acerco la joven, gateando hasta volver a estar pecho con pecho-"…Izuku"-sus manos tomaron su rostro, obligándolo a verle.

Estar llena de libido no le hizo ver lo terrible que se sentía el peliverde, ella solo veía lo que quería. Espero unos segundos, paciente porque retomaron lo que empezaron sin problema alguno, más su príncipe no se movió, sus iris perdidas y sus manos sueltas.

No quiso esperar, ella lo inicio ella lo terminaría.

-"Eri… ya no..."-le dijo algo más firme que la primera vez-"…Eri por favor…"-trago saliva al sentir la respiración de la joven sobre sus labios.  
-"Esta bien…"-dijo antes de volver a besarle, lenta pero profundamente.

Parecía que había funcionado, sus manos que subían de sus caderas para arriba lo confirmaba, la fiereza que tuvieron la primera vez volvía a renacer… pero no duro mucho.

-"No…"-le alejo en medio de su beso-"…esto… esto fue en error"-dijo sin verle a los ojos.

 _...un error?_

Su corazón comenzó a dolerle, un dolor que parecía tragarse todo lo que tuviera a su paso como si de un agujero negro se tratara, dejando su pecho vacío y silencioso. Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, todo lo que había sentido antes se le devolvió en tristeza y sufrimiento.

Eri comenzó a hiperventilarse.

-"Eri, Eri tranquila…"-fue el quien ahora le tomo del rostro-"…mírame, todo está bien"

No quería hacerlo, no podía, le dolía.

-"Estoy aquí… no voy a irme"-le atrajo a un abrazo, escuchar sus latidos le calmo poco a poco.

Era difícil tener que ser consolada por la misma persona que te rechazo… pero ella podía soportarlo.

Había soportado peores cosas…

 **Unos cuantos capitulos mas para el final! Mi cerebro es todo un pesado en cuanto a dejarme trabajar se trata, estoy con esta novela y el desgraciado no para de darme muchas mas ideas.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


End file.
